


Fondest Memories

by SerenityXStar



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Challenge fic, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Final Fantasy VII challenge fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondest Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge fic written for Roe's challenge, an Author that used to write on Adultfanfiction.net. The Challenge guidelines: Story must begin with 'Good Night' and end with 'Good Bye'. It should be between 12 and 1400 words. 
> 
> Well, here's the finished product. Exactly 1400 words, not counting the poem, since that's just a bit of an added bonus. It was actually quite hard for me. I don't write chapters and chapters of things usually, but 1400 words is very short. I had to edit it several times to get the fic down to the requirement. There is character death, but it's not graphic. I hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~

 

Angel's Lullaby

Silence screaming in my ear,  
As Death it's ugly head does rear.  
And from his vantage point on high,  
My Angel sings a lullaby.

Fate and sorrow, not of peace,  
A soul's torment that will never cease.  
Of these things my angel croons,  
His eyes transfixed upon the moon.

A sweet and tragic tale goodbye,  
His soul drifts towards a blood red sky.  
All I have left to do is cry,  
While I pray my time comes soon to die.

-Written by Phoenix

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Good night."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

A soft click signaled the end of the conversation and the lone figure in his small hotel room hung up the phone, settling onto the bed. A smile warmed his face as he set about getting ready for sleep, peeling off the day's clothing, trying to relax strained muscles with a roll of the shoulders. It would have worked better, had there been someone there to rub the stress away.

His smile faltered slightly. But soon his love would return, and all would be right again. He hated being left alone, forced to sleep in an empty bed... Though it was rather hard to share a bed even with him there. It wasn't easy finding time with someone who was so important after all.

Dropping his clothing into a careless pile, he crawled into the welcome folds of the bed, settling in, sleep carrying him away as soon as his head hit the pillow.

And the scene shifted. 

 

~*~

 

He found himself traveling, in the company of several odd individuals. A girl he thought he remembered from childhood, a self proclaimed Ninja Queen... A man with a weapon for an arm, one who wouldn't show his face, another who was a wiz with machines as well as swearing, and a mechanical creation looking something like a cat.

He shook his head to himself silently, moving with the others. Their 'leader'. He snorted mirthlessly at the thought. Leader... Leading them towards the Planet's nemesis. Towards his love.

Somehow, everything had gone wrong. A single, simple seeming mission, and everything had been plunged into chaos. The combination of outdated scientific reports, complete lack of a childhood and the malicious influence of Jenova had warped an already fragile mind.

A factor that his companions were seemingly ignorant of. The closer they got to the end of their search, the heavier his sword rested against his back. The last thing he wanted to do was hunt the one person he wanted to be with. To press close to and be held by. 

His eyes unfocused as he walked, remembering... The feel of a hard body against his own, undulating. Heat and passion and love... All wrapped together in one whirlwind of pleasure and lust. His body certainly remembered. He tried to quell the thoughts, now certainly wasn't the time for them. But certain parts of him seemed more than happy to awaken to the memories. 

With a groan, half of frustration and half of longing, he hung his head, plodding ever onwards, breathing a deep sigh when reaching the next town. The days seemed to be getting longer, the fields passing slower. And yet, there wasn't enough time. Soon, much sooner than he'd like, he'd have to face the man he loved as an enemy. And everyone expected him to strike the final blow.

Settling heavily onto the bed in his room, he lay back, closing his softly glowing eyes on the world. He was too exhausted to even do anything about the throbbing between his legs. A slight grimace flickered over his lips as sleep took him, his dreams fevered and troubled.

And the scene shifted.

 

~*~

 

Moist heat. A skilled mouth trying to steal his sanity. He found one of his hands tangled in long strands of silver hair, not remembering even reaching down. Groans answered suckles, hips arching when the tongue swirled tortuously around just the tip of his shaft. He chewed at his lower lip, fighting the urge to moan without restraint. 

He finally cried out as the pace quickened, trembling, his grip on the hair tightening. He tried to press his hips up, desperately trying to get more of his throbbing flesh into the silken depths. He whined softly, finding strong hands holding him down, fighting against them, panting as he dropped all pretense of holding back.

He threw is head back, whining moans escaping with every breath, looking down through half closed eyes. His legs trembled as he braced his feet against the bed, knees bent, rocking himself despite the hands on him, striving for release.

Aquamarine eyes watched him, boring straight into his soul, the smoldering heat of the gaze alone would have been enough to push him over the edge, though the tongue flicking rapidly at the under side of his length had something to do with it as well.

A scream broke from him as he tensed, back arching at a nearly impossible angle. He felt the pleasure peak, his lover's name on his lips. 

"Sephiroth!" 

He sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide, sweat making his hair stick to his temples. He stared straight ahead, panting, a throb from between his legs calling him back to the present, almost mocking the fact that he was really alone.

He lifted a hand, wiping over his forehead wearily, suddenly glad that he'd gotten a room to himself. With a groan of frustration, he slipped a hand under the blanket, curling his fingers around the hardened flesh, bringing himself to a quick and largely unsatisfying climax.

Flopping back onto the bed, he threw an arm over his eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake him once again. But sleep didn't return that night.

And the scene shifted.

 

~*~

 

They'd finally tracked him down, put all the clues together, or at least done the best they could with what they'd found. He of course knew more than his companions. He had the understanding they lacked. Though that understanding couldn't help their prey. He'd destroyed too much, killed too many people. 

The one saving grace was the he got to personally kill the evil, slimy, alien whore, otherwise known as Jenova. Three forms tried to bar the path that led to her precious puppet, and all three had been dismantled. He'd seen to it that no piece would move again.

And while his companions 'backed him up', he was sent off to deal with the madman who was attempting to annihilate the Planet.

Two forms to fight. Both had fallen, just like the creature that had controlled them. Finally, their goal seemed within reach. The Planet might actually be saved.

Suddenly, taken through the Lifestream, he was face to face with the man they'd been seeking. The man who'd terrified the planet, destroyed Nibblehem and set Jenova loose. The hero of the Wars, the Great General himself. Sephiroth. The man he loved.

But he was different. Not the man he'd once known, aquamarine eyes reflecting the glint of insanity. And he knew then, that he had to end it... It had gone far enough.

Omnislash... It had taken only that, but a single attack to finish the silver haired warrior. Rather anticlimactic in retrospect.

He'd glared at the bloodied form, watching it slide to the floor, trying to hate him, when their eyes met again. He'd almost dropped his sword as a gasp passed his lips. The eyes were clear... Softly glowing as always, but they were free of the insanity that had been there for so long.

He was left to watch helplessly as his lover crumbled to the ground, a faint smile touching his lips. He spoke a final time before he went still and the spark of life shining in his eyes faded. No sound was produced, but he knew what was said, the three words making his throat tighten, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. 

'I love you.'

And then he was dragged off without a thought by his companions, congratulated as they watched the Lifestream save them all from Meteor, once and for all ending the threat to the Planet.

And the scene shifted.

 

~*~

 

He stood at the edge of the crater, looking into blackness as the sequence finished playing itself out in his mind. Almost as if his life were flashing before his eyes. Appropriate...

His 'friends' hung back, watching him, confused. Maybe he just wanted to be sure things were finally finished? It was Tifa who cried out first, lunging forward, seeming to move in slow motion. Everyone was left to watch in shock as Cloud turned to face them, giving a small smile and a faint wave. 

No explanation... Reasons would be debated for years after...

He fell backwards, letting gravity pull him into the depths to join the man he loved, to let their souls finally embrace, his words echoing in is companion's ears.

"Good Bye."


End file.
